dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi vs Shrek vs Knuckles
Waluigi vs Shrek vs Knuckles 'is GalactaK's 16th DBX. It features Waluigi from the ''Super Mario Bros. ''series, Knuckles from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series and Shrek from the eponymous series. 'Description Mario vs Sonic vs... Shrek? Really? Well, anyway, with Smash Ultimate around the corner (when this was made anyway) these are the three no-hopers that fans are still clammering for. To see who he will add in his next game, Mr Sakurai is having them all fight to the death. 'Intro' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT!!! Waluigi walked into Smash Con, the building where everyone who was in Smash as a trophy, assist trophy or character hung out. He hated being an assist trophy. And with the new ability to KO assist trophies, he hated it even more. As he trudged along, he decided to try getting into the playable character block. Security: Ah! Mr. Waluigi, step this way please. Waluigi: No thanks, loser! Waluigi gonna go into the playable character block, whether ya like it or not! Security: Actually, that's why I've asked for you to come with me. Suddenly, a light lit up in Waluigi's eyes and he ran through the open door. Knuckles was pleased all around. As an assist trophy, he could finally destroy anyone he wanted. This was his big chance to finally defeat Sonic after so long. Yeah, yeah, they may well have been friends, but he still wanted to beat Sonic in a fair fight. Security: Mr. Knuckles? Knuckles: Yeah? Security: Step this way, if you please. Shortly after Knuckles walked in, the Security noticed someone else outside. He was green with weird looking ears wearing a tunic. This was none other than Shrek. ???: If you see Shrek, bring him in please. Mr. Sakurai would like to see what he can do. Security ran outside, grabbed Shrek and dragged him inside. Shrek: What are you doing? Security: Sorry, it's just the boss wants to see you. When Waluigi got into the room, followed a few minutes later by Knuckles, all they saw was a white room with two small speakers at one end and a glass box, where two people stood. One was unmistakably Masahiro Sakurai, the other looked younger and was presumably another surveyor. Knuckles: Hey skinny! Waluigi: Who're ya calling skinny? Knuckles: DUCK! Waluigi did so, sending Shrek flying over their heads. As he crash landed, he yelled an Oh, hello there! before hitting the opposite wall. As he got up, he walked over to Waluigi and Knuckles. It was then that Sakurai spoke. Masahiro Sakurai: Kon'nichiwa! Sakurai Masahiro ga hanasu! ???: That translates to 'Hi there! Masahiro Sakurai speaking!' Waluigi: We'd guessed. ???: Good. Carry on Sir. Masahiro Sakurai: Sate, naze anata ga koko ni iru nodarou to omotte iru nodeshou ka? ???: Now, you're all probably wondering why you're here. Shrek: Yes, I am. I was going back to my swamp! Sakurai ignored this as he continued. Masahiro Sakurai: Anata wa purei kanōna kyarakutā no tame no subete no ninki pikkudesu. ???: 'You're all really popular picks for playable characters.' But only one of you can get in. Knuckles: So? Masahiro Sakurai: Tsumari, wareware ga shitte iru yuiitsu no hōhō de kimeru koto ga dekimasu. ???: 'That means we can decide in the only way we know of.' A free for all death match. Both Waluigi and Knuckles were up for this. Waluigi got out his tennis racket and Knuckles got into a fighting stance. Shrek: Can't we just settle this over a pint? ???, Waluigi and Knuckles: NO! Shrek: OK then. He too got into a fighting stance. Masahiro Sakurai: Sā!!! ???: That means... HERE WE GO!!! Waluigi hit out first, performing a forehand on Knuckles' jaw. Knuckles went flying and hit the opposite side of the room, where he lay for a while. Meanwhile, Shrek had ran up and was literally wiping the floor with Waluigi. He then spun Waluigi round and round before sending him flying into the opposite corner. Shrek: Seems like it was all ogre for you, laddie. Waluigi: That joke is overused! Both Knuckles and Waluigi got up and rushed at the ogre, who farted his way upwards to avoid the attack and, at the same time, knock Waluigi unconscious. ???: Ewwww, gross! Knuckles leapt upwards and glided at Shrek as he came down knocking him full on in the stomach. As the two fell to earth, he followed up with some punches, an uppercut and a homing attack, before charging up his spin dash. Waluigi, by this point, had gotten up and had found a homerun bat next to him. He picked it up and ran at the echidna and the ogre. ???: I thought you said no items except for the smash ball! Masahiro Sakurai: Nani? Watashi wa kore o yori omoshiroku shitai to omotte imashita! ''(What? I wanted to make this more interesting!) ???: '''Come to think of it, it is more interesting.' Waluigi swung at Knuckles and missed, instead hitting Shrek, who punched him in the stomach. Waluigi dropped the item to wince in pain, with Knuckles picking it up. He rushed around Shrek, hitting the Ogre numerous times, before performing his drop dash, hitting Shrek in the jaw. Both started to punch one another, when a bob-omb came in between them. Knuckles dodged as the explosion caught Shrek full in the gut. He was down for the count for the first part of the fight. Both Waluigi and Knuckles took their chance. They leapt up, and Waluigi water-bent Knuckles away, before drop-kicking through the ogre's heart. Shrek down! Knuckles and Waluigi remain! As Waluigi tried to get his shoe out, Knuckles was climbing up the wall. He then leapt off and Waluigi only just dodged as he drilled downwards, drilling his way underneath the arena. ???: I thought you also said this arena was anything proof! Masahiro Sakurai: Watashi wa uso o tsuita. ''(I lied) ???: '''I can tell.' Waluigi looked for his adversary. He wasn't there. Suddenly, he was sent flying by Knuckles drilling out of the ground. Waluigi looked downwards, before slamming his legs firmly together. He swam back down to Earth through the air, and stomped Knuckles into the ground, before knocking him into one of the speakers Knuckles glided back down, before firing a homing attack at Waluigi's head. It missed, and he was slammed numerous times against the wall by Waluigi. Waluigi then got out a bob-omb and tried to place it in Knuckles mouth. He succeeded, but Knuckles spat it out sending Wauigi unceremoniously across the arena. As he got up, he saw Knuckles firing his spindash and dodged, using a golf club to knock knuckles away. Waluigi then sprinted towards the dazed Knuckles and threw his club down as he was uppercutted and then drop-kicked himself. Waluigi: Suddenly Waluigi no like this anymore. As he said this, Knuckles fired his drop dash, hitting Waluigi in the cranium, but not strongly enough for him to be killed. He kicked upwards, hitting Knuckles full in the face. This was enough to piss Knuckles off. Any mercy he could have had died away, as he punched downwards. It hit Waluigi full on, knocking him into the tunnel Knuckles had made. As he swam through the air to get out, a gasp came from an imaginary crowd. A smash ball had appeared. Knuckles saw it too, and glided towards it. Walugi caught it first, however, and was about to use it when... Waluigi: Wha…? Nothing happened. It was a fake smash ball. Knuckles had got the real one and didn't hesitate to use his final smash. Knuckles: Sorry to leave you in the dirt, assist trophy! Waluigi: Oh come on! Shortly afterwards, a meteor squashed Waluigi. His arms and legs poked out and his cap floated back down to Earth. Knuckles, content with his victory, was ushered ino the playable character block shortly afterwards by an impressed Sakurai and his translator. Meanwhile, in the arena, Waluigi's finger twitched. He threw off the meteor and, shortly afterwards, everyone could hear someone shouting at the top of their lungs 'THAT'S IT! I RESIGN!'. Conclusion This game's winner is: Knuckles! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle royale. * ??? is me. But, it can be anyone really. * I don't actually know Japanese. I just typed it in on Google Translate. * Knuckles final smash was something I got from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAsT5JhGG0I * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Sonic the Hedgehog ''character or a ''Shrek ''character. * This is GalactaK's second battle where his preferred character loses, in this case Waluigi, the first being Popeye vs Asterix. This is why I let Waluigi live. '''Next Time' Don't get in my way, you screw up. You're not even good enough to be my fake. Sasuke Uchiha vs Shadow!Category:GalactaK Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Battle Royales Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Vs Dreamworks Themed DBX Fights Category:Dreamworks vs Nintendo Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? DBXs